marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Card Catalog: All
1= -Exchangable_With_Silver-_Vibranium.png |with silver Vibranium (Rare) |link=Vibranium Iso8.png |Level-Up ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up ISO-8 -Ability_Boom-_ISO-8.jpg |Boom ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Ability Boom ISO-8 Black widow.png |Agent Black Widow (Rare) |link=Secret Agent Black Widow Blackwidow2.jpg |Agent Black Widow+ (S Rare) |link=Secret Agent Black Widow Blackwidow.jpg |Agent Black Widow++ (SS Rare) |link=Secret Agent Black Widow -Secret_Agent-_Black_Widow+++.jpg |Agent Black Widow+++ (U Rare) |link=Secret Agent Black Widow -Chosen One- Jean Grey.jpg |One Jean Grey (Rare) |link=Chosen One Jean Grey -Chosen One- Jean Grey+.jpg |One Jean Grey+ (S Rare) |link=Chosen One Jean Grey -Chosen One- Jean Grey++.jpg |One Jean Grey++ (SS Rare) |link=Chosen One Jean Grey -Chosen One- Jean Grey+++.jpg |One Jean Grey+++ (U Rare) |link=Chosen One Jean Grey FundamentalForcesInvisibleWoman3.jpg |Forces Invisible Woman (Rare) |link=Fundamental Forces Invisible Woman FundamentalForcesInvisibleWoman4.jpg |Forces Invisible Woman+ (S Rare) |link=Fundamental Forces Invisible Woman FundamentalForcesInvisibleWoman5.jpg |Forces Invisible Woman++ (SSRare) |link=Fundamental Forces Invisible Woman FundamentalForcesInvisibleWoman6.jpg |Forces Invisible Woman+++ (U Rare) |link=Fundamental Forces Invisible Woman -Freedoms_Friend-_Captain_America+.jpg |Friend Captain America+ (S Rare) |link=Freedoms Friend Captain America |-| 2= -Deathless- Wolverine.jpg |Deathless Wolverine (Rare) |link=Deathless Wolverine -Deathless- Wolverine+.jpg |Deathless Wolverine+ (S Rare) |link=Deathless Wolverine -A Jingle and a Tingle- Stocking.jpg |Jingle and a Tingle Stocking (Rare) |link=Stocking -Ho Ho Ho- Spider-Man.jpg |Ho Ho Spider-Man (S Rare) |link=Ho Ho Ho Spider-Man -Spring Forward- Powerful Green Hero Box.jpg |Forward Powerful Green Hero Box (Rare) |link=Box -Gotcha!- Goblin-in-the-Box.jpg |Gotcha! Goblin-in-the-Box (S Rare) |link=Gotcha!_Goblin-in-the-Box LevelUpZekeIso83.jpg |Up Zeke ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Zeke ISO-8 LevelUpErnieISO83.jpg |Up Ernie ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Ernie ISO-8 LevelUpMargeISO83.jpg |Up Marge ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Marge ISO-8 nocard.jpg |(Unkown Card) |link=? nocard.jpg |(Unkown Card) |link=? Spider-Woman.png |Spider-Woman (Common) |link=Spider-Woman Spider-Woman+.png |Spider-Woman+ (Uncommon) |link=Spider-Woman Black Cat.png |Black Cat (Common) |link=Black Cat Blackcat uncommon.jpg |Black Cat+ (Uncommon) |link=Black Cat Vulture.jpg |Vulture (Common) |link=Vulture |-| 3= Vulture_uncommon.jpg |Vulture+ (Uncommon) |link=Vulture Ms Marvel.png |Ms. Marvel (Common) |link=Ms. Marvel MsMarvel_uncommon.jpg |Ms. Marvel+ (Uncommon) |link=Ms. Marvel HumanTorch_common.jpg |Human Torch (Common) |link=Human Torch HumanTorch_uncommon.jpg |Human Torch+ (Uncommon) |link=Human Torch Sif.png |Sif (Common) |link=Sif Sif+.png |Sif+ (Uncommon) |link=Sif Valkyrie.png |Valkyrie (Common) |link=Valkyrie Valkyrie1.jpg |Valkyrie+ (Uncommon) |link=Valkyrie Mockingbird.jpg |Mockingbird (Common) |link=Mockingbird Mockingbird+.jpg |Mockingbird+ (Uncommon) |link=Mockingbird Tigra.jpg |Tigra (Common) |link=Tigra Tigra+.jpg |Tigra+ (Uncommon) |link=Tigra Wasp.jpg |Wasp (Common) |link=Wasp Wasp+.jpg |Wasp+ (Uncommon) |link=Wasp Iceman.jpg |Iceman (Common) |link=Iceman |-| 4= Iceman+.jpg |Iceman+ (Uncommon) |link=Iceman Nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (Common) |link=? Nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (Uncommon) |link=? Angel.jpg |Angel (Common) |link=Angel Angel+.jpg |Angel+ (Uncommon) |link=Angel Spider man.png |Spider-Man (Uncommon) |link=Spider-Man Spider man+.png |Spider-Man+ (Rare) |link=Spider-Man spiderwoman1.jpg |Spider Spider-Woman (Uncommon) |link=Silk Spider Spider-Woman Spiderwoman+rare.jpg |Spider Spider-Woman+ (Rare) |link=Silk Spider Spider-Woman BlackCat.png |of Bad Luck Black Cat (Uncommon) |link=Sign of Bad Luck Black Cat Black_CatR.png |of Bad Luck Black Cat+ (Rare) |link=Sign of Bad Luck Black Cat Storm.jpg |Storm (Uncommon) |link=Storm Storm+.png |Storm+ (Rare) |link=Storm Sabretooth.jpg |Sabretooth (Uncommon) |link=Sabretooth Sabertooth+.png |Sabretooth+ (Rare) |link=Sabretooth daredevil1.jpg |Daredevil (Uncommon) |link=Daredevil |-| 5= DaredevilR.png |Daredevil+ (Rare) |link=Daredevil Ghostrider1.jpg |Ghost Rider (Uncommon) |link=Ghost Rider Ghostrider2.jpg |Ghost Rider+ (Rare) |link=Ghost Rider Blade.png |Blade (Uncommon) |link=Blade Blade+.PNG |Blade+ (Rare) |link=Blade nova1.jpg |Nova (Uncommon) |link=Nova Nova+.png |Nova+ (Rare) |link=Nova Archangel.jpg |Archangel (Uncommon) |link=Archangel Archangel+.jpg |Archangel+ (Rare) |link=Archangel Nighthawk.jpg |Nighthawk (Uncommon) |link=Nighthawk Nighthawk+.jpg |Nighthawk+ (Rare) |link=Nighthawk Nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (Uncommon) | Nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (Rare) | Mystique.jpg |Mystique (Rare) |link=Mystique Mystique+.jpg |Mystique+ (S Rare) |link=Mystique X-23.jpg |X-23 (Rare) |link=X 23 |-| 6= X-23+.jpg |X-23+ (S Rare) |link=X 23 Storm.png |of Lightning Storm (Rare) |link=Queen of Lightning Storm Storm+srare.jpg |of Lightning Storm+ (S Rare) |link=Queen of Lightning Storm -Infinite_Lawyer-_Daredevil.jpg |Lawyer Daredevil (Rare) |link=Infinite Lawyer Daredevil -Infinite_Lawyer-_Daredevil+.jpg |Lawyer Daredevil+ (S Rare) |link=Infinite Lawyer Daredevil humantorch1.jpg |of Fire Human Torch (Rare) |link=Ball of Fire Human Torch -Ball_of_Fire-_Human_Torch+.jpg |of Fire Human Torch+ (S Rare) |link=Ball of Fire Human Torch Nova rare.jpg |Corps Nova (Rare) |link=Nova Corps Nova -Nova_Corps-_Nova+.jpg |Corps Nova+ (S Rare) |link=Nova Corps Nova Morbius Rare.png |Morbius (Rare) |link=Morbius Morbius+.jpg |Morbius+ (S Rare) |link=Morbius Green Goblin Rare.png |Green Goblin (Rare) |link=Green Goblin GreenGoblin2.jpg |Green Goblin+ (S Rare) |link=Green Goblin Mariahill1.jpg |Maria Hill (Rare) |link=Maria Hill Maria_Hill+.jpg |Maria Hill+ (S Rare) |link=Maria Hill Wind-RiderStorm.jpg |Wind-Rider Storm (Rare) |link=Wind Rider Storm |-| 7= Wind-RiderStorm+.jpg |Wind-Rider Storm+ (S Rare) |link=Wind Rider Storm Magik.jpg |Magik (Rare) |link=Magik Magik+.jpg |Magik+ (S Rare) |link=Magik -Red in the Ledger- Black Widow.jpg |in the Ledger Black Widow (Rare) |link=Red in the Ledger Black Widow -Red in the Ledger- Black Widow+.jpg |in the Ledger Black Widow+ (S Rare) |link=Red in the Ledger Black Widow -Matchstick_Johnny-_Human_Torch.jpg |Johnny Human Torch (Rare) |link=Matchstick Johnny Human Torch -Matchstick_Johnny-_Human_Torch+.jpg |Johnny Human Torch+ (S Rare) |link=Matchstick Johnny Human Torch -Fickle_Fortune-_Black_Cat.jpg |Fortune Black Cat (Rare) |link=Fickle Fortune Black Cat -Fickle_Fortune-_Black_Cat+.jpg |Fortune Black Cat+ (S Rare) |link=Fickle Fortune Black Cat -Starjammer-_Ms._Marvel.jpg |Starjammer Ms. Marvel (Rare) |link=Starjammer Ms. Marvel -Starjammer-_Ms._Marvel+.jpg |Starjammer Ms. Marvel+ (S Rare) |link=Starjammer Ms. Marvel -Shield Maiden- Sif.jpg |Maiden Sif (Rare) |link=Shield Maiden Sif -Shield_Maiden-_Sif+.jpg |Maiden Sif+ (S Rare) |link=Shield Maiden Sif -Double_Life-_Spider-Woman.jpg |Life Spider-Woman (Rare) |link=Double Life Spider-Woman -Double_Life-_Spider-Woman+.jpg |Life Spider-Woman+ (S Rare) |link=Double Life Spider-Woman -Jungle Fighter- Shanna the She-Devil.jpg |Fighter Shanna the She-Devil (Rare) |link=Jungle Fighter Shanna the She Devil |-| 8= -Jungle Fighter- Shanna the She-Devil+.jpg |Fighter Shanna the She-Devil+ (S Rare) |link=Jungle Fighter Shanna the She Devil -New Protector- Quasar.jpg |Protector Quasar (Rare) |link=New Protector Quasar -New Protector- Quasar+.jpg |Protector Quasar+ (S Rare) |link=New Protector Quasar -Offspring- Carnage.jpg |Offspring Carnage (Rare) |link=Offspring Carnage -Offspring- Carnage+.jpg |Offspring Carnage+ (S Rare) |link=Offspring Carnage -Spirit of Vengeance- Ghost Rider.jpg |of Vengeance Ghost Rider (Rare) |link=Spirit of Vengeance Ghost Rider -Spirit of Vengeance- Ghost Rider+.png |of Vengeance Ghost Rider+ (S Rare) |link=Spirit of Vengeance Ghost Rider DeepFreezeIceman3.jpg |Freeze Iceman (Rare) |link=Deep Freeze Iceman DeepFreezeIceman4.jpg |Freeze Iceman+ (S Rare) |link=Deep Freeze Iceman nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (Rare) |link=? nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (S Rare) |link=? GoodBrotherWonderMan3.jpg |Brother Wonder Man (Rare) |link=Good Brother Wonder Man GoodBrotherWonderMan4.jpg |Brother Wonder Man (S Rare) |link=Good Brother Wonder Man ReptilianHungerLizard3.jpg |Hunger Lizard (Rare) |link=Reptilian Hunger Lizard ReptilianHungerLizard4.jpg |Hunger Lizard+ (S Rare) |link=Reptilian Hunger Lizard -Spider_Web-_Spider-man.jpg |Web Spider-man (S Rare) |link=Spider Web Spider-Man |-| 9= -Spider_Web-_Spider-Man+.jpg |Web Spider-man+ (SS Rare) |link=Spider Web Spider-Man SRHumanTorch.PNG |Blast The Human Torch (S Rare) |link=Fire Blast Human Torch -Fire_Blast-_The_Human_Torch+.jpg |Blast The Human Torch+ (SS Rare) |link=Fire Blast Human Torch -Vampire_Hunter-_Blade.jpg |Hunter Blade (S Rare) |link=Vampire Hunter Blade -Vampire_Hunter-_Blade+.jpg |Hunter Blade+ (SS Rare) |link=Vampire Hunter Blade SRX-23.PNG |Eliminator X-23 (S Rare) |link=Cloned Eliminator X-23 -Cloned_Eliminator-_X-23+.jpg |Eliminator X-23+ (SS Rare) |link=Cloned Eliminator X-23 -Centurion_Nova-Prime-_Nova.jpg |Nova-Prime Nova (S Rare) |link=Centurion Nova Prime Nova -Centurion_Nova-Prime-_Nova+.jpg |Nova-Prime Nova+ (SS Rare) |link=Centurion Nova Prime Nova Nickfury1.jpg |Foxtrot Nick Fury (S Rare) |link=November Foxtrot Nick Fury NickFury2.jpg |Foxtrot Nick Fury+ (SS Rare) |link=November Foxtrot Nick Fury LeopardessTigra.jpg |Leopardess Tigra (S Rare) |link=Leopardess Tigra LeopardessTigra+.jpg |Leopardess Tigra+ (SS Rare) |link=Leopardess Tigra ShapeshifterAssassinMystique.jpg |Assassin Mystique (S Rare) |link=Shapeshifter Assassin Mystique ShapeshifterAssassinMystique+.jpeg |Assassin Mystique+ (SS Rare) |link=Shapeshifter Assassin Mystique -Slasher-Sabretooth.png |Slasher Sabretooth (S Rare) |link=Slasher Sabretooth |-| 10= -Slasher- Sabretooth+.jpg |Slasher Sabretooth+ (SS Rare) |link=Slasher Sabretooth -Master_and_Commander-_Red_Skull.jpg |and Commander Red Skull (S Rare) |link=Master and Commander Red Skull -Master and Commander- Red Skull+.jpg |and Commander Red Skull+ (SS Rare) |link=Master and Commander Red Skull -Secret_Veteran-_Arachne.jpg |Veteran Arachne (S Rare) |link=Secret Veteran Arachne -Secret_Veteran-_Arachne+.jpg |Veteran Arachne+ (SS Rare) |link=Secret Veteran Arachne VDay Black Widow.JPG |Red Black Widow (S Rare) |link=Rose Red Black Widow -Rose_Red-_Black_Widow+.jpg |Red Black Widow+ (SS Rare) |link=Rose Red Black Widow -Protector of Hell's Kitchen- DareDevil.jpg |of Hell's Kitchen DareDevil (S Rare) |link=Protector of Hells Kitchen Daredevil -Protector of Hell's Kitchen- DareDevil+.jpg |of Hell's Kitchen DareDevil+ (SS Rare) |link=Protector of Hells Kitchen Daredevil SavageLeaderSauron4.jpg |Leader Sauron (S Rare) |link=Savage Leader Sauron SavageLeaderSauron5.jpg |Leader Sauron+ (SS Rare) |link=Savage Leader Sauron VengefulSabretooth4.jpg |Vengeful Sabretooth (S Rare) |link=Vengeful Sabretooth VengefulSabretooth5.jpg |Vengeful Sabretooth+ (SS Rare) |link=Vengeful Sabretooth MercWithAMouthDeadpool4.jpg |with a Mouth Deadpool (S Rare) |link=Merc with a Mouth Deadpool MercWithAMouthDeadpool5.jpg |with a Mouth Deadpool+ (SS Rare) |link=Merc with a Mouth Deadpool nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (S Rare) |link=? |-| 11= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (SS Rare) |link=? PixieWasp4.jpg |Pixie Wasp (S Rare) |link=Pixie Wasp nocard.jpg |Pixie Wasp+ (SS Rare) |link=Pixie Wasp -Radar_Senses-_Daredevil.jpg |Senses Daredevil (SS Rare) |link=Radar Senses Daredevil Daredevil+.png |Senses Daredevil+ (U Rare) |link=Radar Senses Daredevil SSRGhostRider.PNG |HellFire Ghost Rider (SS Rare) |link=HellFire Ghost Rider URGhostRider+.PNG |HellFire Ghost Rider+ (U Rare) |link=HellFire Ghost Rider msmarvel1.jpg |Honor Ms. Marvel (SS Rare) |link=Kree Honor Ms. Marvel -Kree_Honor-_Ms._Marvel+.jpg |Honor Ms. Marvel+ (U Rare) |link=Kree Honor Ms. Marvel Phoenix_Force.jpg |Phoenix Force (SS Rare) |link=Phoenix Force Phoenix_Force+.jpg |Phoenix Force+ (U Rare) |link=Phoenix Force -Wicked_Bad_Luck-_Black_Cat.jpg |Bad Luck Black Cat (SS Rare) |link=Wicked Bad Luck Black Cat -Wicked_Bad_Luck-_Black_Cat+.jpg |Bad Luck Black Cat+ (U Rare) |link=Wicked Bad Luck Black Cat Annihilus.jpg |Annihilus (SS Rare) |link=Annihilus Annihilus+.jpg |Annihilus+ (U Rare) |link=Annihilus -Great Responsibility- Spider-Man.jpg |Responsibility Spider-Man (SS Rare) |link=Great Responsibility Spider-Man |-| 12= -Great_Responsibility-_Spider-Man+.jpg |Responsibility Spider-Man+ (U Rare) |link=Great Responsibility Spider-Man -Hell Bike- Ghost Rider.jpg |Bike Ghost Rider (SS Rare) |link=Hell Bike Ghost Rider -Hell Bike- Ghost Rider+.jpg |Bike Ghost Rider+ (U Rare) |link=Hell Bike Ghost Rider -Wall-Crawler-_Spider-Man.jpg |Wall-Crawler Spider-Man (SS Rare) |link=Wall Crawler Spider-Man -Wall-Crawler-_Spider-Man+.jpg |Wall-Crawler Spider-Man+ (U Rare) |link=Wall Crawler Spider-Man -Spider-Clone-_Scarlet_Spider.jpg |Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider (SS Rare) |link=Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider -Spider-Clone-_Scarlet_Spider+.jpg |Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider+ (U Rare) |link=Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider WeaponX235.jpg |Weapon X-23 (SS Rare) |link=Weapon X-23 WeaponX236.jpg |Weapon X-23+ (U Rare) |link=Weapon X-23 -Plasma Sculpture- First Human Torch.jpg |Sculpture First Human Torch (SS Rare) |link=Plasma Sculpture First Human Torch -Plasma Sculpture- First Human Torch+.jpg |Sculpture First Human Torch+ (U Rare) |link=Plasma Sculpture First Human Torch -Secret Avenger- Nova.jpg |Avenger Nova (SS Rare) |link=Secret Avenger Nova -Secret Avenger- Nova+.jpg |Avenger Nova+ (U Rare) |link=Secret Avenger Nova GunsBlazingRocketRacoon5.jpg |Blazing Rocket Racoon (SS Rare) |link=Guns Blazing Rocket Raccoon -Guns Blazing- Rocket Racoon+.jpg |Blazing Rocket Racoon+ (U Rare) |link=Guns Blazing Rocket Raccoon WeatherFrontStorm5.jpg |Front Storm (SS Rare) |link=Weather Front Storm |-| 13= WeatherFrontStorm6.jpg |Front Storm+ (U Rare) |link=Weather Front Storm WeaponXDeadpool5.jpg |X Deadpool (SS Rare) |link=Weapon X Deadpool WeaponXDeadpool6.png |X Deadpool+ (U Rare) |link=Weapon X Deadpool nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (SS Rare) |link=? nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (U Rare) |link=? Friendly Neighbor Spider Man.png |Neighbor Spider-Man (U Rare) |link=Friendly Neighbor Spider-Man Friendly Neighbor Spider Man_L.png |Neighbor Spider-Man+ (Legendary) |link=Friendly Neighbor Spider-Man -HYDRA Mastermind- Red Skull.jpg |Mastermind Red Skull (U Rare) |link=HYDRA Mastermind Red Skull -HYDRA Mastermind- Red Skull+.jpg |Mastermind Red Skull+ (Legendary) |link=HYDRA Mastermind Red Skull LegendBabyDeadpool6.jpg |Baby Deadpool (U Rare) |link=Legend Baby Deadpool LegendBabyDeadpool7.jpg |Baby Deadpool+ (Legendary) |link=Legend Baby Deadpool Sandman.png |Sandman (Common) |link=Sandman Sandman+.png |Sandman+ (Uncommon) |link=Sandman Lukecage1.jpg |Luke Cage (Common) |link=Luke Cage Luke Cage+.PNG |Luke Cage+ (Uncommon) |link=Luke Cage kingpin1.jpg |Kingpin (Common) |link=Kingpin |-| 14= kingpin2.jpg |Kingpin+ (Uncommon) |link=Kingpin beast.jpg |Beast (Common) |link=Beast beast2.jpg |Beast+ (Uncommon) |link=Beast sentinelcommon.jpg |Sentinel (Common) |link=Sentinel sentinel1.jpg |Sentinel+ (Uncommon) |link=Sentinel warmachine1.jpg |War Machine (Common) |link=War Machine warmachine2.jpg |War Machine+ (Uncommon) |link=War Machine The_Thing.png |The Thing (Common) |link=The Thing The_Thing+.png |The Thing+ (Uncommon) |link=The Thing hercules1.jpg |Hercules (Common) |link=Hercules hercules2.jpg |Hercules+ (Uncommon) |link=Hercules medusa1.jpg |Medusa (Common) |link=Medusa medusa2.jpg |Medusa+ (Uncommon) |link=Medusa Colossus.PNG |Colossus (Common) |link=Colossus Colossus+.PNG |Colossus+ (Uncommon) |link=Colossus Silver_Samurai.jpg |Silver Samurai (Common) |link=Silver Samurai |-| 15= Silver_Samurai+.jpg |Silver Samurai+ (Uncommon) |link=Silver Samurai Nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (Common) |link= Nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (Uncommon) |link= Skaar.png |Skaar (Common) |link=Skaar Skaar+.jpg |Skaar+ (Uncommon) |link=Skaar Cyclops.png |Cyclops (Uncommon) |link=Cyclops Cyclops+.png |Cyclops+ (Rare) |link=Cyclops wolverine.jpg |Wolverine (Uncommon) |link=Wolverine Wolverine+.jpg |Wolverine+ (Rare) |link=Wolverine hulk1.jpg |Hulk (Uncommon) |link=Hulk hulk2.jpg |Hulk+ (Rare) |link=Hulk shehulk1.jpg |She-Hulk (Uncommon) |link=She-Hulk She-Hulk+.png |She-Hulk (Rare) |link=She-Hulk silversurfer1.jpg |Silver Surfer (Uncommon) |link=Silver Surfer Silver Surfer+.png |Silver Surfer+ (Rare) |link=Silver Surfer Thor.jpg |Thor (Uncommon) |link=Thor |-| 16= Thor+.png |Thor (Rare) |link=Thor ultron1.jpg |Ultron (Uncommon) |link=Ultron Ultron+.png |Ultron+ (Rare) |link=Ultron Havok.png |Havok (Uncommon) |link=Havok Havok+.png |Havok (Rare) |link=Havok Thor_Girl.jpg |Thor Girl (Uncommon) |link=Thor Girl Thor_Girl+.jpg |Thor Girl+ (Rare) |link=Thor Girl Daken.jpg |Daken (Uncommon) |link=Daken Daken+.jpg |Daken+ (Rare) |link=Daken Nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (Uncommon) |link= Nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (Rare) |link= -Scientist- Beast.png |Scientist Beast (Rare) |link=Scientist Beast -Scientist- Beast+.png |Scientist Beast+ (S Rare) |link=Scientist Beast ironmonger1.jpg |Iron Monger (Rare) |link=Iron Monger Iron Monger+.png |Iron Monger+ (S Rare) |link=Iron Monger MODOK.png |MODOK (Rare) |link=MODOK |-| 17= MODOK+.png |MODOK+ (S Rare) |link=MODOK -Bedrock- Thing.png |Bedrock Thing (Rare) |link=Bedrock Thing -Bedrock- Thing+.png |Bedrock Thing+ (S Rare) |link=Bedrock Thing Shehulk_rare.jpg |Eagle She-Hulk (Rare) |link=Legal Eagle She-Hulk Shehulk2.jpg |Eagle She-Hulk+ (S Rare) |link=Legal Eagle She-Hulk Silver Surfer Rare.png |Cosmo Silver Surfer (Rare) |link=Shining Cosmo Silver Surfer Silver Surfer Rare+.png |Cosmo Silver Surfer+ (S Rare) |link=Shining Cosmo Silver Surfer -Mjolnir- Thor.png |Mjolnir Thor (Rare) |link=Mjolnir Thor -Mjolnir- Thor+.png |Mjolnir Thor+ (S Rare) |link=Mjolnir Thor Kraven.png |Kraven (Rare) |link=Kraven Kraven+.png |Kraven+ (S Rare) |link=Kraven VTRBSWarMachine.jpg |V.T.R.B.S. War Machine (Rare) |link=VTRBS War Machine VTRBSWarMachine+.jpg |V.T.R.B.S. War Machine+ (S Rare) |link=VTRBS War Machine CosmicEnergyHavok.jpg |Energy Havok (Rare) |link=Cosmic Energy Havok CosmicEnergyHavok+.jpg |Energy Havok+ (S Rare) |link=Cosmic Energy Havok -Knuckle_Up-_Luke_Cage.jpg |Up Luke Cage (Rare) |link=Knuckle Up Luke Cage |-| 18= -Knuckle_Up-_Luke_Cage+.jpg |Up Luke Cage+ (S Rare) |link=Knuckle Up Luke Cage -Future Vision- Cyclops.jpg |Vision Cyclops (Rare) |link=Future Vision Cyclops -Future Vision- Cyclops+.jpg |Vision Cyclops+ (S Rare) |link=Future Vision Cyclops -Outcast- Super Skrull.jpg |Outcast Super Skrull (Rare) |link=Outcast Super Skrull -Outcast- Super Skrull+.jpg |Outcast Super Skrull+. (S Rare) |link=Outcast Super Skrull -Neighborhood Watchman- Luke Cage.jpg |Watchman Luke Cage (Rare) |link=Neighborhood Watchman Luke Cage -Neighborhood Watchman- Luke Cage+.jpg |Watchman Luke Cage+ (S Rare) |link=Neighborhood Watchman Luke Cage ChampionOfKorbinBetaRayBill3.jpg |of Korbin Beta-Ray Bill (Rare) |link=Champion of Korbin Beta-Ray Bill -Champion of Korbin- Beta-Ray Bill+.jpg |of Korbin Beta-Ray Bill+ (S Rare) |link=Champion of Korbin Beta-Ray Bill -Optic Captain- Cyclops.png |Captain Cyclops+ (S Rare) |link=Optic Captain Cyclops -Optic Captain- Cyclops+.png |Captain Cyclops+ (SS Rare) |link=Optic Captain Cyclops -Logan's Spirit- Wolverine.png |Spirit Wolverine (S Rare) |link=Logans Spirit Wolverine -Logan's Spirit- Wolverine+.png |Spirit Wolverine+ (SS Rare) |link=Logans Spirit Wolverine Hulk S Rare.jpg |Monster Hulk (S Rare) |link=Gamma Monster Hulk -Gamma Monster- Hulk+.png |Monster Hulk+ (SS Rare) |link=Gamma Monster Hulk -Steel Cyborg- War Machine.png |Cyborg War Machine+ (S Rare) |link=Steel Cyborg War Machine |-| 19= -Steel Cyborg- War Machine+.png |Cyborg War Machine+ (SS Rare) |link=Steel Cyborg War Machine -Unleashed Power- Thing.png |Power Thing (S Rare) |link=Unleashed Power Thing -Unleashed Power- Thing+.png |Power Thing+ (SS Rare) |link=Unleashed Power Thing -Son of Odin- Thor.png |of Odin Thor (S Rare) |link=Son of Odin Thor -Son of Odin- Thor+.png |of Odin Thor+ (SS Rare) |link=Son of Odin Thor LadyLiberatorSheHulk.jpg |Liberator She-Hulk (S Rare) |link=Lady Liberator She-Hulk LadyLiberatorSheHulk+.jpg |Liberator She-Hulk+ (SS Rare) |link=Lady Liberator She-Hulk AdvancedIntelligenceUltron.jpg |Intelligence Ultron (S Rare) |link=Advanced Intelligence Ultron AdvancedIntelligenceUltron+.jpg |Intelligence Ultron+ (SS Rare) |link=Advanced Intelligence Ultron Black_Bolt.jpg |Black Bolt (S Rare) |link=Black Bolt Black_Bolt+.jpg |Black Bolt+ (SS Rare) |link=Black Bolt Red Hulk.jpg |Red Hulk (S Rare) |link=Red Hulk Red Hulk+.jpg |Red Hulk+ (SS Rare) |link=Red Hulk -Mutant_Hunter-_Sentinel.jpg |Hunter Sentinel (S Rare) |link=Mutant Hunter Sentinel -Mutant Hunter- Sentinel+.jpg |Hunter Sentinel+ (SS Rare) |link=Mutant Hunter Sentinel -Gift of Battle- Hercules.jpg |of Battle Hercules (S Rare) |link=Gift of Battle Hercules |-| 20= -Gift of Battle- Hercules+.jpg |of Battle Hercules+ (SS Rare) |link=Gift of Battle Hercules -Stone_Skin,_Soft_Heart-_The_Thing.jpg |Skin, Soft Heart The Thing (S Rare) |link=Stone Skin Soft Heart The Thing -Stone_Skin,_Soft_Heart-_The_Thing+.jpg |Skin, Soft Heart The Thing+ (SS Rare) |link=Stone Skin Soft Heart The Thing VDay She Hulk.JPG |Enough for Love She-Hulk (S Rare) |link=Time Enough for Love She-Hulk -Time_Enough_For_Love-_She-Hulk+.jpg |Enough for Love She-Hulk+ (SS Rare) |link=Time Enough for Love She-Hulk -Prince of Attilan- Black Bolt.jpg |of Attilan Black Bolt (S Rare) |link=Prince of Attilan Black Bolt -Prince Of Attilan- Black Bolt+.PNG |of Attilan Black Bolt+ (SS Rare) |link=Prince of Attilan Black Bolt -Exile- Thor.jpg |Exile Thor (S Rare) |link=Exile Thor -Exile- Thor+.jpg |Exile Thor+ (SS Rare) |link=Exile Thor -Son of Hulk- Skaar.jpg |of Hulk Skaar (S Rare) |link=Son of Hulk Skaar -Son of Hulk- Skaar+.jpg |of Hulk Skaar+ (SS Rare) |link=Son of Hulk Skaar InhumanBlackBolt4.jpg |Inhuman Black Bolt (S Rare) |link=Inhuman Black Bolt InhumanBlackBolt5.jpg |Inhuman Black Bolt+ (SS Rare) |link=Inhuman Black Bolt -Dark Son- Daken.jpg |Son Daken (S Rare) |link=Dark Son Daken DarkSonDaken5.jpg |Son Daken+ (SS Rare) |link=Dark Son Daken ThirdSonVulcan4.jpg |Son Vulcan (S Rare) |link=Third Son Vulcan |-| 21= ThirdSonVulcan5.jpg |Son Vulcan+ (SS Rare) |link=Third Son Vulcan nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (S Rare) |link=? nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (SS Rare) |link=? -Incredible Rage- Hulk.png |Rage Hulk (SS Rare) |link=Incredible Rage Hulk -Incredible Rage- Hulk+.png |Rage Hulk+ (U Rare) |link=Incredible Rage Hulk PowerCosmicSurfer.jpg |Cosmic Silver Surfer (SS Rare) |link=Power Cosmic Silver Surfer PowerCosmicSilverSurfer+.jpg |Cosmic Silver Surfer+ (U Rare) |link=Power Cosmic Silver Surfer -Son of Asgard- Thor.png |of Asgard Thor (SS Rare) |link=Son of Asgard Thor -Son of Asgard- Thor+.png |of Asgard Thor+ (U Rare) |link=Son of Asgard Thor -CrimsonGemOfCyttorak-Juggernaut.png |Gem of Cyttoark Juggernaut (SS Rare) |link=Crimson Gem of Cyttorak Juggernaut -Crimson_Gem_of_Cyttorak-_Juggernaut+.jpg |Gem of Cyttoark Juggernaut+ (U Rare) |link=Crimson Gem of Cyttorak Juggernaut FerociousFighterWolverine.jpg |Fighter Wolverine (SS Rare) |link=Ferocious Fighter Wolverine -Ferocious_Fighter-_Wolverine+.jpg |Fighter Wolverine+ (U Rare) |link=Ferocious Fighter Wolverine -Oathbound- Silver Surfer.jpg |Oathbound Silver Surfer (SS Rare) |link=Oathbound Silver Surfer -Oathbound- Silver Surfer+.jpg |Oathbound Silver Surfer+ (U Rare) |link=Oathbound Silver Surfer -Idol_of_Millions-_The_Thing.jpg |of Millions The Thing (SS Rare) |link=Idol of Millions The Thing |-| 22= -Idol_of_Millions-_The_Thing+.jpg |of Millions The Thing+ (U Rare) |link=Idol of Millions The Thing -Enemy_Inside-_Hulk.jpg |Inside Hulk (SS Rare) |link=Enemy Inside Hulk -Enemy_Inside-_Hulk+.jpg |Inside Hulk+ (U Rare) |link=Enemy Inside Hulk -Thunder_God-_Thor.jpg |God Thor (SS Rare) |link=Thunder God Thor -Thunder_God-_Thor+.jpg |God Thor+ (U Rare) |link=Thunder God Thor -Jade Giantess- She-Hulk.jpg |Giantess She-Hulk (SS Rare) |link=Jade Giantess She-Hulk -Jade Giantess- She-Hulk+.png |Giantess She-Hulk+ (U Rare) |link=Jade Giantess She-Hulk TelekinesisJeanGrey5.jpg |Telekinesis Jean Grey (SS Rare) |link=Telekinesis Jean Grey TelekinesisJeanGrey6.jpg |Telekinesis Jean Grey+ (U Rare) |link=Telekinesis Jean Grey -Thunderbolt Fury- Red Hulk.jpg |Fury Red Hulk (SS Rare) |link=Thunderbolt Fury Red Hulk -Thunderbolt Fury- Red Hulk+.jpg |Fury Red Hulk+ (U Rare) |link=Thunderbolt Fury Red Hulk -Infinite Lawyer- She-Hulk.jpg |Lawyer She-Hulk (SS Rare) |link=Infinite Lawyer She-Hulk -Infinite Lawyer- She-Hulk+.jpg |Lawyer She-Hulk+ (U Rare) |link=Infinite Lawyer She-Hulk -First Mutant- Apocalypse.jpg |Mutant Apocalypse (SS Rare) |link=First Mutant Apocalypse -First Mutant- Apocalypse+.jpg |Mutant Apocalypse+ (U Rare) |link=First Mutant Apocalypse -Asgardian Lightning- Thor.jpg |Lightning Thor (SS Rare) |link=Asgardian Lightning Thor |-| 23= -Asgardian Lightning- Thor+.png |Lightning Thor+ (U Rare) |link=Asgardian Lightning Thor TheBestThereIsWolverine5.jpg |Best There Is Wolverine (SS Rare) |link=The Best There Is Wolverine TheBestThereIsWolverine6.jpg |Best There Is Wolverine+ (U Rare) |link=The Best There Is Wolverine MysticEntityJuggernaut5.jpg |Entity Juggernaut (SS Rare) |link=Mystic Entity Juggernaut MysticEntityJuggernaut6.jpg |Entity Juggernaut+ (U Rare) |link=Mystic Entity Juggernaut MartialAres5.jpg |Martial Ares (SS Rare) |link=Martial Ares MartialAres6.jpg |Martial Ares+ (U Rare) |link=Martial Ares EnemyOfLifeUltron5.jpg |of Life Ultron (SS Rare) |link=Enemy of Life Ultron nocard.jpg |of Life Ultron+ (U Rare) |link=Enemy of Life Ultron WolverineURare.jpg |Claw Wolverine (U Rare) |link=Adamantium Claw Wolverine -Adamantium Claw- Wolverine+.png |Claw Wolverine+ (Legendary) |link=Adamantium Claw Wolverine Hulk3.jpg |Power Hulk (U Rare) |link=Ultimate Power Hulk -Ultimate_Power-_Hulk+.jpg |Power Hulk+ (Legendary) |link=Ultimate Power Hulk -Genuine_Leader-_Cyclops.jpg |Leader Cyclops (U Rare) |link=Genuine Leader Cyclops -Genuine_Leader-_Cyclops+.jpg |Leader Cyclops+ (Legendary) |link=Genuine Leader Cyclops -Sky-Rider-_Silver_Surfer.jpg |Sky-Rider Silver Surfer (U Rare) |link=Sky Rider Silver Surfer |-| 24= -Sky-Rider-_Silver_Surfer+.jpg |Sky-Rider Silver Surfer+ (Legendary) |link=Sky Rider Silver Surfer -Symbiote-_Venom.jpg |Symbiote Venom (U Rare) |link=Symbiote Venom -Symbiote- Venom+.jpg |Symbiote Venom+ (Legendary) |link=Symbiote Venom MadTitanThanos6.jpg |Titan Thanos (U Rare) |link=Mad Titan Thanos MadTitanThanos7.jpg |Titan Thanos+ (Legendary) |link=Mad Titan Thanos psylocke1.jpg |Psylocke (Common) |link=Psylocke psylocke2.jpg |Psylocke+ (Uncommon) |link=Psylocke falcon1.jpg |Falcon (Common) |link=Falcon falcon2.jpg |Falcon+ (Uncommon) |link=Falcon elektra.png |Elektra (Common) |link=Elektra elektra_.jpg |Elektra+ (Uncommon) |link=Elektra bullseye1.jpg |Bullseye (Common) |link=Bullseye bullseye2.jpg |Bullseye+ (Uncommon) |link=Bullseye mrfantastic1.jpg |Mr. Fantastic (Common) |link=Mr Fantastic mrfantastic2.jpg |Mr. Fantastic+ (Uncommon) |link=Mr Fantastic invisiblewoman1.jpg |Invisible Woman (Common) |link=Invisible Woman |-| 25= invisiblewoman2.jpg |Invisible Woman+ (Uncommon) |link=Invisible Woman franklin.png |Franklin (Common) |link=Franklin franklin+.png |Franklin+ (Uncommon) |link=Franklin Vision.png |Vision (Common) |link=Vision Vision+.png |Vision+ (Uncommon) |link=Vision Enchantress.png |Enchantress (Common) |link=Enchantress Enchantress_+.jpg |Enchantress+ (Uncommon) |link=Enchantress Black Panther.png |Black Panther (Common) |link=Black Panther Black Panther+.jpg |Black Panther+ (Uncommon) |link=Black Panther Iron_Lad.jpg |Iron Lad (Common) |link=Iron Lad Iron_Lad+.jpg |Iron Lad+ (Uncommon) |link=Iron Lad nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (Common) |link= nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (Uncommon) |link= Hawkeye II.JPG |Hawkeye II (Common) |link=Hawkeye_II Hawkeye_II+.jpg |Hawkeye II+ (Uncommon) |link=Hawkeye_II -Beautiful Ninja- Psylocke.png |Ninja Psylocke (Uncommon) |link=Beautiful Ninja Psylocke |-| 26= -Beautiful_Ninja-_Psylocke+.png |Ninja Psylocke+ (Rare) |link=Beautiful Ninja Psylocke Iron-man.jpg |Iron Man (Uncommon) |link=Iron Man Ironman_rare.jpg |Iron Man+ (Rare) |link=Iron Man Captain America.png |Captain America (Uncommon) |link=Captain America Captain America+.png |Captain America+ (Rare) |link=Captain America Punisher1.jpg |Punisher (Uncommon) |link=Punisher Punisher2.jpg |Punisher+ (Rare) |link=Punisher -Psychokinetic-_Invisible_Woman.png |Psychokinetic Invisible Woman (Uncommon) |link=Psychokinetic Invisible Woman Invisiblewoman3.jpg |Psychokinetic Invisible Woman+ (Rare) |link=Psychokinetic Invisible Woman Drstrange1.jpg |Doctor Strange (Uncommon) |link=Doctor Strange Drstrange2.jpg |Doctor Strange+ (Rare) |link=Doctor Strange Hawkeye.png |Hawkeye (Uncommon) |link=Hawkeye Hawkeye+.png |Hawkeye+ (Rare) |link=Hawkeye Ironfist1.jpg |Iron Fist (Uncommon) |link=Iron Fist Iron Fist+.png |Iron Fist+ (Rare) |link=Iron Fist Ant-Man.jpg |Ant-Man (Uncommon) |link=Ant-Man |-| 27= Ant-Man+.jpg |Ant-Man+ (Rare) |link=Ant-Man The_Hood.jpg |The Hood (Uncommon) |link=The Hood The_Hood+.jpg |The Hood+ (Rare) |link=The Hood nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (Uncommon) |link= nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (Rare) |link= -Ruthless- Punisher.png |Ruthless Punisher (Rare) |link=Ruthless Punisher -Ruthless-_Punisher+.jpg |Ruthless Punisher+ (S Rare) |link=Ruthless Punisher -Brilliant_Scientist-_Mr._Fantastic.png |Scientist Mr. Fantastic (Rare) |link=Brilliant Scientist Mr Fantastic -Brilliant_Scientist-_Mr._Fantastic+.jpg |Scientist Mr. Fantastic+ (S Rare) |link=Brilliant Scientist Mr Fantastic -Invisibility-_Invisible_Woman.png |Invisibility Invisible Woman (Rare) |link=Invisibility Invisible Woman -Invisibility-_Invisible_Woman+.jpg |Invisibility Invisible Woman+ (S Rare) |link=Invisibility Invisible Woman Taskmaster.png |Taskmaster (Rare) |link=Taskmaster Taskmaster+.jpg |Taskmaster+ (S Rare) |link=Taskmaster -Ultimate_Fist-_Iron_Fist.png |Fist Iron Fist (Rare) |link=Ultimate Fist Iron Fist -Ultimate_Fist-_Iron_Fist+.jpg |Fist Iron Fist+ (S Rare) |link=Ultimate Fist Iron Fist Baron Von Strucker.png |Baron Von Strucker (Rare) |link=Baron Von Strucker |-| 28= Baronvonstrucker+srare.jpg |Baron Von Strucker (S Rare) |link=Baron Von Strucker Doctor_Octopus.jpg |Doctor Octopus (Rare) |link=Doctor Octopus Doctor_Octopus+.jpg |Doctor Octopus+ (S Rare) |link=Doctor Octopus Jigsaw.jpg |Jigsaw (Rare) |link=Jigsaw Jigsaw+.jpg |Jigsaw+ (S Rare) |link=Jigsaw PreciseShotHawkeye.jpg |Shot Hawkeye (Rare) |link=Precise Shot Hawkeye PerciseShotHawkeye+.jpg |Shot Hawkeye+ (S Rare) |link=Precise Shot Hawkeye RMoonKnight.png |Moon Knight (Rare) |link=Moon Knight Moon_Knight+.jpg |Moon Knight+ (S Rare) |link=Moon Knight -ChaosMagic-ScarletWitch.png |Magic Scarlet Witch (Rare) |link=Chaos Magic Scarlet Witch -Chaos Magic- Scarlet Witch+.jpg |Magic Scarlet Witch+ (S Rare) |link=Chaos Magic Scarlet Witch Bucky_Barnes.jpg |Bucky Barnes (Rare) |link=Bucky Barnes Bucky_Barnes+.jpg |Bucky Barnes+ (S Rare) |link=Bucky Barnes -Mister Elastic- Mr. Fantastic.jpg |Elastic Mr. Fantastic (Rare) |link=Mister Elastic Mr Fantastic -Mister Elastic- Mr. Fantastic+.jpg |Elastic Mr. Fantastic+ (S Rare) |link=Mister Elastic Mr Fantastic Wrecker.jpg |Wrecker (Rare) |link=Wrecker |-| 29= Wrecker+.jpg |Wrecker+ (S Rare) |link=Wrecker -Protector_of_the_Universe-_Captain_Marvel.jpg |of the Universe Captain Marvel (Rare) |link=Protector of the Universe Captain Marvel -Protector_of_the_Universe-_Captain_Marvel+.jpg |of the Universe Captain Marvel+ (S Rare) |link=Protector of the Universe Captain Marvel -All-Seeing-_Doctor_Strange.jpg |All-Seeing Doctor Strange (Rare) |link=All-Seeing Doctor Strange -All-Seeing-_Doctor_Strange+.jpg |All-Seeing Doctor Strange+ (S Rare) |link=All-Seeing Doctor Strange -Assassin- Cross Bones.jpg |Assassin Crossbones (Rare) |link=Assassin Crossbones -Assassin- Cross Bones+.jpg |Assassin Crossbones+ (S Rare) |link=Assassin Crossbones GettingHotterPyro3.jpg |Hotter Pyro (Rare) |link=Getting Hotter Pyro GettingHotterPyro4.jpg |Hotter Pyro+ (S Rare) |link=Getting Hotter Pyro TrickShotHawkeye3.jpg |Shot Hawkeye (Rare) |link=Trick Shot Hawkeye TrickShotHawkeye4.jpg |Shot Hawkeye+ (S Rare) |link=Trick Shot Hawkeye ArmageddonsChildDomino3.jpg |Child Domino (Rare) |link=Armageddons Child Domino ArmageddonsChildDomino4.jpg |Child Domino+ (S Rare) |link=Armageddons Child Domino ChildOfTheEnemyPolaris3.jpg |of the Enemy Polaris (Rare) |link=Child of the Enemy Polaris nocard.jpg |of the Enemy Polaris+ (S Rare) |link=Child of the Enemy Polaris nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (Rare) |link=? |-| 30= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (S Rare) |link=? -Repulsor_Beam-_Iron_Man.jpg |Beam Iron Man (S Rare) |link=Repulsor Beam Iron Man -Repulsor_Beam-_Iron_Man+.jpg |Beam Iron Man+ (SS Rare) |link=Repulsor Beam Iron Man -Vibranium_Shield-_Captain_America.jpg |Shield Captain America (S Rare) |link=Vibranium Shield Captain America -Vibranium_Shield-_Captain_America+.jpg |Shield Captain America+ (SS Rare) |link=Vibranium Shield Captain America -Executioner-_Punisher.jpg |Executioner Punisher (S Rare) |link=Executioner Punisher -Executioner-_Punisher+.jpg |Executioner Punisher+ (SS Rare) |link=Executioner Punisher -Supreme_Magician-_Doctor_Strange.jpg |Magician Doctor Strange (S Rare) |link=Supreme Magician Doctor Strange -Supreme_Magician-_Doctor_Strange+.jpg |Magician Doctor Strange+ (SS Rare) |link=Supreme Magician Doctor Strange -Skilled_Marksman-_Hawkeye.jpg |Marksman Hawkeye (S Rare) |link=Skilled Marksman Hawkeye -Skilled_Marksman-_Hawkeye+.jpg |Marksman Hawkeye+ (SS Rare) |link=Skilled Marksman Hawkeye PsychicKatanaPsylocke.jpg |Katana Psylocke (S Rare) |link=Psychic Katana Psylocke PsychicKatanaPsylocke+.jpg |Katana Psylocke+ (SS Rare) |link=Psychic Katana Psylocke ArsenalPunisher.jpg |Arsenal Punisher (S Rare) |link=Arsenal Punisher -Arsenal- Punisher+.jpg |Arsenal Punisher+ (SS Rare) |link=Arsenal Punisher PractitionerofAncientAlchemyDoctorStrange.jpg |of Ancient Alchemy Dr. Strange (S Rare) |link=Practitioner of Ancient Alchemy Dr Strange |-| 31= -Practitioner_of_Ancient_Alchemy-_Dr._Strange+.jpg |of Ancient Alchemy Dr. Strange+ (SS Rare) |link=Practitioner of Ancient Alchemy Dr Strange -Diamond Lady- Emma Frost.jpg |Lady Emma Frost (S Rare) |link=Diamond Lady Emma Frost -Diamond_Lady-_Emma_Frost+.jpg |Lady Emma Frost+ (SS Rare) |link=Diamond Lady Emma Frost -Son of Chaos- Wiccan.jpg |of Chaos Wiccan (S Rare) |link=Son of Chaos Wiccan -Son of Chaos- Wiccan+.jpg |of Chaos Wiccan+ (SS Rare) |link=Son of Chaos Wiccan -Black Leopard- Black Panther.jpg |Leopard Black Panther (S Rare) |link=Black Leopard Black Panther -Black_Leopard-_Black_Panther+.jpg |Leopard Black Panther+ (SS Rare) |link=Black Leopard Black Panther -Unseen_Power-_Invisible_Woman.jpg |Power Invisible Woman (S Rare) |link=Unseen Power Invisible Woman -Unseen_Power-_Invisible_Woman+.jpg |Power Invisible Woman+ (SS Rare) |link=Unseen Power Invisible Woman -Hulkbuster-_Iron_Man.jpg |Hulkbuster Iron Man (S Rare) |link=Hulkbuster Iron Man -Hulkbuster-_Iron_Man+.jpg |Hulkbuster Iron Man+ (SS Rare) |link=Hulkbuster Iron Man -Hand Mistress- Elektra.jpg |Mistress Elektra (S Rare) |link=Hand Mistress Elektra -Hand Mistress- Elektra+.jpg |Mistress Elektra+ (SS Rare) |link=Hand Mistress Elektra VDay Emma Frost.JPG |Take Romance Emma Frost (S Rare) |link=Ill Take Romance Emma Frost -Ill Take Romance- Emma Frost+.jpg |Take Romance Emma Frost+ (SS Rare) |link=Ill Take Romance Emma Frost -Masterless- Ronin.jpg |Masterless Ronin (S Rare) |link=Masterless Ronin |-| 32= -Masterless- Ronin+.jpg |Masterless Ronin+ (SS Rare) |link=Masterless Ronin -Pale Man- Mister Sinister.jpg |Man Mister Sinister (S Rare) |link=Pale Man Mister Sinister -Pale Man- Mister Sinister+.jpg |Man Mister Sinister+ (SS Rare) |link=Pale Man Mister Sinister -All-Father- Odin.jpg |All-Father Odin (S Rare) |link=All-Father Odin -All-Father- Odin+.jpg |All-Father Odin+ (SS Rare) |link=All-Father Odin -Overflight- Falcon.jpg |Overflight Falcon (S Rare) |link=Overflight Falcon -Overflight- Falcon+.jpg |Overflight Falcon+ (SS Rare) |link=Overflight Falcon -Demonic_Vessel-_The_Hood.jpg |Vessel The Hood (S Rare) |link=Demonic Vessel The Hood DemonicVesselHood5.png |Vessel The Hood+ (SS Rare) |link=Demonic Vessel The Hood SeductressEnchantress4.jpg |Seductress Enchantress (S Rare) |link=seductress Enchantress SeductressEnchantress5.jpg |Seductress Enchantress+ (SS Rare) |link=Seductress Enchantress RedDeathElektra4.jpg |Death Elektra (S Rare) |link=Red Death Elektra RedDeathElektra5.jpg |Death Elektra+ (SS Rare) |link=Red Death Elektra LieSmithLoki4.jpg |Lie-Smith Loki (S Rare) |link=Lie-Smith Loki LieSmithLoki5.jpg |Lie-Smith Loki+ (SS Rare) |link=Lie-Smith Loki GoliathGiantMan4.jpg |Goliath Giant Man (S Rare) |link=Goliath Giant Man |-| 33= GoliathGiantMan5.jpg |Goliath Giant Man+ (SS Rare) |link=Goliath Giant Man KunlunMasterIronFist.jpg |Master Iron Fist (SS Rare) |link=Kunlun Master Iron Fist KunlunMasterIronFist+.jpg |Master Iron Fist+ (U Rare) |link=Kunlun Master Iron Fist -American_Pride-_Captain_America.jpg |Pride Captain America (SS Rare) |link=American Pride Captain America -American_Pride-_Captain_America+.jpg |Pride Captain America+ (U Rare) |link=American Pride Captain America Mrfantastic ssrare.jpg |Solution Mr. Fantastic (SS Rare) |link=Scientific Solution Mr Fantastic -Scientific_Solution-_Mr._Fantastic+.jpg |Solution Mr. Fantastic+ (U Rare) |link=Scientific Solution Mr Fantastic Loki1.jpg |Trickster Loki (SS Rare) |link=Devious Trickster Loki -Devious_Trickster-_Loki+.jpg |Trickster Loki+ (U Rare) |link=Devious Trickster Loki -Ferrous_Hero-_Iron_Man.jpg |Hero Iron Man (SS Rare) |link=Ferrous Hero Iron Man -Ferrous Hero- Iron Man+.png |Hero Iron Man+ (U Rare) |link=Ferrous Hero Iron Man -Mind_Over_Matter-_ProfessorX.jpg |Over Matter ProfessorX (SS Rare) |link=Mind Over Matter ProfessorX -Mind_Over_Matter-_ProfessorX+.jpg |Over Matter ProfessorX+ (U Rare) |link=Mind Over Matter ProfessorX Mephisto.jpg |Mephisto (SS Rare) |link=Mephisto Mephisto+.jpg |Mephisto+ (U Rare) |link=Mephisto -Sentinel of Liberty- Captain America.jpg |of Liberty Captain America (SS Rare) |link=Sentinel of Liberty Captain America |-| 34= -Sentinel of Liberty- Captain America+.jpg |of Liberty Captain America+ (U Rare) |link=Sentinel of Liberty Captain America -Nexus Being- Scarlet Witch.jpg |Being Scarlet Witch (SS Rare) |link=Nexus Being Scarlet Witch -Nexus Being- Scarlet Witch+.jpg |Being Scarlet Witch+ (U Rare) |link=Nexus Being Scarlet Witch -Smoking Gun- Winter Soldier.jpg |Gun Winter Soldier (SS Rare) |link=Smoking Gun Winter Soldier -Smoking Gun- Winter Soldier+.jpg |Gun Winter Soldier+ (U Rare) |link=Smoking Gun Winter Soldier -Vigilante- Moon Knight.jpg |Vigilante Moon Knight (SS Rare) |link=Vigilante Moon Knight -Vigilante- Moon Knight+.jpg |Vigilante Moon Knight (U Rare) |link=Vigilante Moon Knight ConglomerateEmmaFrost5.jpg |Conglomerate Emma Frost (SS Rare) |link=Conglomerate Emma Frost ConglomerateEmmaFrost6.jpg |Conglomerate Emma Frost+ (U Rare) |link=Conglomerate Emma Frost RedeyeGambit5.jpg |Redeye Gambit (SS Rare) |link=Redeye Gambit RedeyeGambit6.jpg |Redeye Gambit+ (U Rare) |link=Redeye Gambit PsychicBladePsylocke5.jpg |Blade Psylocke (SS Rare) |link=Psychic Blade Psylocke PsychicBladePsylocke6.jpg |Blade Psylocke (U Rare) |link=Psychic Blade Psylocke nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (SS Rare) |link=? nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (U Rare) |link=? -Arc_Reactor-_Iron_Man.jpg |Reactor Iron Man (U Rare) |link=Arc Reactor Iron Man |-| 35= -Arc_Reactor-_Iron_Man+.jpg |Reactor Iron Man+ (Legendary) |link=Arc Reactor Iron Man SapiensSuperiorMagneto.jpg |Superior Magneto (U Rare) |link=Sapiens Superior Magneto -Sapiens Superior- Magneto+.jpg |Superior Magneto+ (Legendary) |link=Sapiens Superior Magneto -The Master- Doctor Doom.jpg |Master Doctor Doom (U Rare) |link=The Master Doctor Doom -The Master- Doctor Doom+.jpg |Master Doctor Doom+ (Legendary) |link=The Master Doctor Doom -Immortal_Weapon-_Iron_Fist.jpg |Weapon Iron Fist (U Rare) |link=Immortal Weapon Iron Fist -Immortal_Weapon-_Iron_Fist+.jpg |Weapon Iron Fist+ (Legendary) |link=Immortal Weapon Iron Fist -Star-Spangled Avenger- Captain America.jpg |Avenger Captain America (U Rare) |link=Star-Spangled Avenger Captain America -Star-Spangled Avenger- Captain America+.jpg |Avenger Captain America+ (Legendary) |link=Star-Spangled Avenger Captain America nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (U Rare) |link=? nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (Legendary) |link=? |-| Unlisted= __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ Category:Card Catalog